Marry Me
by Nati Miles
Summary: Hermione podia se lembrar de alguns momentos passados com Rony, mas havia um em particular que ela nunca esqueceria. Como seria o dia do tão sonhado casamento? Song-Fic com música do Train.


Era verão e, como de costume, Hermione e Harry estavam n'A Toca. Mas dessa vez, não era simplesmente para ficar lá de bobeira.

Os primeiros raios de sol passavam pela janela do quarto, acordando Hermione. A garota abriu os olhos lentamente e, como se tivesse lembrado algo muito importante, se sentou rapidamente no colchão com um sorriso no rosto.

- É hoje! Gina, acorda! É hoje! Vamos, acorda! – Hermione cutucava a amiga. – Anda, Gina!

- Ahn? O que? Hermione, para de me cutucar! O que você quer? – a ruiva perguntou enquanto se sentava e bocejava.

- É hoje, Gina! – a morena respondeu enquanto se levantava e arrumava a cama com um aceno de varinha – Temos que levantar logo, se não nos atrasaremos! Anda, levanta!

- Atrasar? Mas do que você... – a garota estava prestes a perguntar para Hermione se ela estava tendo alucinações quando se lembrou. – AAAAH, MEU DEUS! É HOJE, MIONE! - a ruiva berrou, provavelmente acordando quem ainda estivesse dormindo, e se levantou.

As duas se trocaram e desceram as escadas às pressas. Ao chegarem na cozinha, se depararam com a Sra. Weasley preparando o café.

- Bom dia, mãe!

- Bom dia, Molly!

- Bom dia, meninas! – a mulher respondeu. O sorriso dela estava quase maior que o de Hermione, se não estivesse realmente maior. – Dormiram bem? Espero que sim! Ansiosa, querida? – perguntou se dirigindo à garota morena.

- Um pouco. Mas nada que não possa ser superado!

- Isso é perfeitamente normal em casamentos, sabe? Lembro-me de quando me casei com Arthur! – o sorriso da Sra. Weasley conseguiu aumentar de tamanho e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade enquanto ela encarava o nada, parecendo se lembrar de algo.

Ah, casamento! Finalmente Hermione e Rony se casariam. Depois de tudo o que haviam passado, eles finalmente teriam seu felizes para sempre.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**_

_(Para sempre nunca será tempo o suficiente para mim)_

_**Feel like I've had long enough with you**_

_(Sinto que já tive tempo suficiente com você)_

_**Forget the world now we won't let them see**_

_(Esqueça o mundo agora não vamos deixá-los ver)_

_**But there's one thing left to do**_

_(Mas há uma coisa a fazer)_

A morena ainda podia se lembrar dos diversos momentos que passaram juntos. Mas havia um momento em particular que ela nunca esqueceria.

_Mais um dia de verão estava acabando. A Toca agora era invadida pelos tons de laranja do pôr-do-sol. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados no quintal apreciando a paisagem e conversando sobre futilidades. _

_Já fazia certo tempo que a Batalha de Hogwarts havia acontecido. Foi nesse dia que Hermione criara coragem e beijara Rony (que correspondeu muito bem, obrigada). E foi por causa desse beijo que eles começaram a namorar. _

_Parecia até que havia sido ontem, mas na verdade faziam exatamente..._

_- ONZE MESES! – gritou Hermione de repente._

_- Menina, isso não se faz! – disse Gina colocando a mão no coração. – Não me assuste assim! Do que é que você está falando?_

_- Onze meses! – a garota repetiu olhando para Rony, esperando que ele se lembrasse que dia era._

_- Onze meses o que, Mione? – perguntou Harry._

_- Rony, onze meses! – Hermione disse mais uma vez._

_Vendo que a expressão de quem não está entendendo nada do namorado não mudou, ela se levantou do lado dele com uma cara indignada._

_- RONALD WEASLEY! COMO VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU?_

_- Você devia ser mais específica Mione. Dizer apenas "onze meses" não me ajuda a perceber o que você está dizendo – o garoto disse assustado. Olhou para a irmã e o amigo pedindo ajuda, mas eles pareciam entender menos ainda._

_- Eu acho bom que você perceba, Ronald. E LOGO!_

_E então a garota saiu batendo os pés em direção à casa. _

_Hermione não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou deitada encarando o teto, mas depois de certo tempo ouviu batidas na porta e alguém entrou._

_- Hermione? – a garota se sentou e olhou para o namorado. – Olha, me desculpa. Eu não sou muito bom com datas, sabe?_

_- Tudo bem. Pelo menos você lembrou. Tá certo que eu precisei gritar com você e demorou mais do que eu imaginei que demoraria, mas lembrou – ela disse sorrindo._

_- Bom, agora que nos resolvemos eu queria... Falar com você. Se importa de ficar em pé? – a garota arqueou uma sobrancelha e o olhou como se perguntasse o que ele estava aprontando. – Só fique em pé, por favor – ele respondeu a pergunta mental lhe estendendo a mão. A garota aceitou a ajuda e se levantou._

_- Pronto, estou em pé. O que você... – a garota foi interrompida por um ato inesperado. Rony havia se ajoelhado na sua frente, ainda segurando sua mão._

_- Hermione... Não me interrompa! – ele disse vendo que a garota abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. – Certo... Bom... Hermione... Nós estamos juntos há onze meses e devo lhe dizer que foram os melhores meses da minha vida! Eu não sei o que faria sem você. Você está sempre aqui comigo quando eu preciso e... E eu te amo mais que tudo! Não tenho uma aliança ainda, pois não tinha planejado fazer isso, mas prometo que compro uma! Você... Você aceita se casar comigo?_

_As orelhas de Rony ficaram tão vermelhas que poderiam ser confundidas com seu cabelo e ele havia perguntado tão rápido que achou que a garota não entendeu, pois ela só ficava o encarando. Hermione abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, mas parecia que havia esquecido como se falava. _

_- Ahn... Hermione? – ele disse se levantando. A garota continuava a encará-lo. – Tudo bem se você não..._

_- Claro que sim! – ela disse de repente o interrompendo. – Aceito! Com absoluta certeza eu aceito! – a morena respondeu se jogando nos braços de Rony e o beijando._

Essa era a melhor lembrança que Hermione tinha. Pelo menos até hoje: o dia do tão sonhado casamento.

_**Now that the weight has lifted**_

_(Agora que o peso se ergueu)_

_**Love has surely shifted my way**_

_(O amor certamente mudou meu caminho)_

_**Marry me**_

_(Case comigo)_

_**Today and every day**_

_(Hoje e todos os dias)_

_**Marry me**_

_(Case comigo)_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**_

_(Se eu nunca tiver a coragem de dizer olá neste café)_

_**Say you will, say you will**_

_(Diga que você vai, diga que você vai)  
_

- Rony? Rony, acorda!

- Que? Pára de me chacoalhar, Harry! Não quero acordar.

- Mas você precisa acordar! – e então o moreno tirou o cobertor de cima do amigo. – Anda, levanta logo!

- Ahn... Não preciso não! – o ruivo respondeu puxando o cobertor de volta e se virando para o outro lado.

- Por Merlin, Rony! Você realmente precisa...

- AAAAH, MEU DEUS! É HOJE, MIONE! - o grito de Gina interrompeu Harry e fez Rony se sentar e arregalar os olhos.

- Harry... É... É hoje? – o amigo apenas assentiu. – Meu Merlin, Harry! Por que não disse logo?

- Eu tentei, mas sua irmã berrou antes.

Os amigos se trocaram e arrumaram as camas com um aceno de varinha. Harry já ia abrir a porta para saírem, quando foi impedido por Rony.

- Harry, você acha que a Hermione vai me deixar sozinho?

- O quê?

- Você acha que a Hermione vai desistir do casamento? Talvez ela não se sinta segura o suficiente.

- Você tá ouvindo as besteiras que está dizendo? Se ela não se sentisse segura o suficiente não teria aceitado!

- É, talvez você tenha razão... Mas...

- Nada de mas, Rony. Hermione não vai desistir de se casar com você. Enfie isso na sua cabeça oca – o moreno disse dando empurrõezinhos na cabeça do amigo.

- Só porque você disse delicadamente.

- Anda, vamos descer.

Harry e Rony saíram do quarto e estavam indo para a escada quando ouviram passos correndo escada abaixo. Eles desceram a escada e quando estavam quase chegando na cozinha, puderam ouvir um pedaço da conversa.

- Ansiosa, querida? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Um pouco – Hermione respondeu. – Mas nada que não possa ser superado!

- Isso é perfeitamente normal em casamentos, sabe? Lembro-me de quando me casei com Arthur!

Os garotos chegaram na cozinha e viram a Sra. Weasley olhando na direção que eles estavam com os olhos brilhando.

- Ah! Bom dia, meninos! – ela disse ao perceber que eles estavam ali. - Sentem-se! Vamos comer!

Eles se sentaram e, aos poucos, o resto da família foi aparecendo para o café.

_**Together can never be close enough for me**_

_(Juntos nunca estaremos perto o bastante, para mim)_

_**Feel like I am close enough to you**_

_(Sinto que estou bem perto de você)_

_**You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you**_

_(Você usa branco e eu vou usar as palavras eu te amo)_

_**And you're beautiful**_

_(E você é linda)_

O resto da manhã passou normalmente. O Sr. Weasley foi buscar os pais de Hermione logo depois do almoço, para que a Sra. Granger pudesse ajudar a filha a se arrumar. Nem ela nem a Sra. Weasley deixaram Hermione e Rony se verem depois do almoço.

- Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva se arrumando! – dizia a Sra. Granger.

- E a noiva ver o noivo também! – completava a Sra. Weasley.

Depois de muitas tentativas frustradas de tentar ver a noiva, Rony finalmente desistiu e foi para o seu quarto. Enquanto esperava dar a hora de se arrumar, começou a se lembrar do passado.

Lembrou-se do quarto ano, quando teve o Baile de Inverno e Hermione foi acompanhada do Vítor Krum. O ruivo não pode evitar uma careta ao se lembrar. Mesmo depois de anos ele ainda nutria certa raiva por aquele búlgaro.

Achou melhor pensar em outras coisas. Lembrou-se então do último ano. A Batalha de Hogwarts, mais especificamente. Se Hermione não o tivesse beijado ele não tinha muita certeza de quando arrumaria coragem de fazê-lo. Já fazia certo tempo que gostava dela, mas lhe faltava coragem de dizer alguma coisa.

A porta do quarto foi aberta de repente, interrompendo seus devaneios.

- Rony, mamãe me pediu para ver se você já começou a se arrumar – disse Jorge enquanto entrava no quarto e olhava o irmão que estava deitado na cama – É, pelo jeito não.

- Mas eu já ia...

- MAMÃE! O RONY AINDA NÃO COMEÇOU A SE ARRUMAR! – Jorge gritou interrompendo o irmão.

- Começar – o ruivo murmurou.

- RONALD WEASLEY! EU ACHO BOM QUE VOCÊ COMECE LOGO A SE TROCAR! – a Sra. Weasley gritou de volta.

- Obrigada, Jorge.

- Disponha – o irmão respondeu sorrindo e então foi embora.

Rony se levantou, trancou a porta e começou a se arrumar. Dentro de pouco tempo ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

_**Now that the wait is over**_

_(Agora que a espera acabou)_

_**And love and has finally shown her my way**_

_(E finalmente o amor mostrou-lhe o meu jeito)_

_**Marry me**_

_(Case comigo)_

_**Today and every day**_

_(Hoje e todos os dias)_

_**Marry me**_

_(Case comigo)_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**_

_(Se eu um dia tiver coragem de dizer olá neste café)_

_**Say you will, say you will**_

_(Diga que você vai, diga que você vai)  
_

- Pronto! Você está linda, Hermione! – disse Gina com um enorme sorriso.

A morena foi para frente do espelho para ver como estava, já que nenhuma das mulheres do quarto a deixaram ver antes de ficar pronta. O vestido de noiva de Hermione era realmente lindo. A garota estava com uma maquiagem leve, a franja estava jogada para o lado e o cabelo estava preso em um coque enfeitado com pequenas florzinhas brancas.

- Eu nem posso acreditar que a minha menina vai se casar – disse a Sra. Granger começando a chorar. – Parece que foi ontem que recebemos aquela carta de Hogwarts, e hoje você vai se casar com um dos amiguinhos de lá – parecia impossível, mas a mãe de Hermione começou a chorar ainda mais, chegando até a soluçar.

- Ah, nem me fale! - a Sra. Weasley se manifestou, começando a chorar também.

Em um minuto Angelina, Audrey e Fleur estavam chorando junto, dizendo como era lindo se casar.

- Ainda bem que as maquiagens são à prova d'água – comentou Gina rindo. – Imagina como a cara delas ficaria depois dessa choradeira toda! Teriam um bom motivo para chorar.

Hermione riu com o comentário. Deu mais uma olhada no espelho e se virou para as outras.

- Muito bem, estou pronta. Podemos ir.

A Sra. Granger desceu primeiro, para checar se todos já estavam lá fora.

- Tudo bem, querida. Pode descer! – e foi para o lado de fora da casa.

Hermione desceu acompanhada das outras e parou na porta. Fleur, Audrey, Angelina e a Sra. Weasley foram para fora se encontrar com seus respectivos maridos enquanto Hermione dava uma última olhada no vestido.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Hermione. Você vai ver. Apenas mantenha a calma – disse o Sr. Granger.

- Certo. Manter a calma. Mantenha a calma, Hermione. – a morena dizia enquanto respirava fundo. – Tudo bem, estou pronta. Gina, o buquê – a ruiva lhe entregou um buquê de flores laranja e branca. – Muito obrigada. É agora. Que comece o meu casamento.

_**Promise me**_

_(Prometa-me)_

_**You'll always be happy by my side**_

_(Você sempre será feliz ao meu lado)_

_**I promise to sing to you**_

_(Eu prometo cantar para você)_

_**When all the music dies**_

_(Quando todas as músicas morrerem)_

A ruiva saiu pela porta e foi em direção ao altar, onde se colocou ao lado de Harry. Momentos depois, a Sra. Weasley deu um aceno de varinha e uma música de casamento começou.

Hermione saiu pela porta de braço dado com seu pai e foi em direção ao comprido tapete que dava para o altar. Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Rony quando viu Hermione indo em sua direção. A _sua_ Hermione. Sua esposa em poucos minutos.

- Eu espero que cuide bem dela, ou vou ter que cuidar de você – disse o Sr. Granger ao chegarem no altar.

- Sim, senhor. Eu vou. Prometo.

- Ótimo.

O Sr. Granger soltou o braço da filha e foi para o lado da esposa. Rony pegou na mão de Hermione e sorriu.

- Você está linda, sabia? – ele sussurrou.

- Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito.

O padre fez todo aquele discurso de casamento, e então chegou a hora dos votos.

- Você, Hermione Jean Granger, aceita Ronald Billius Weasley como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo todos os dias de sua vida até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

- Você, Ronald Billius Weasley, aceita Hermione Jean Granger como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la todos os dias de sua vida até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

- Pelos poderes concedidos a mim, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Rony segurou a cintura de Hermione, que por sua vez enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz, e a beijou. O primeiro beijo de casados.

- Bem vinda à família, Sra. Weasley – ele disse em um tom de voz baixo para que apenas ela ouvisse.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Weasley – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

_**And marry me**_

_(E case comigo)_

_**Today and everyday**_

_(Hoje e todos os dias)_

_**Marry me**_

_(Case comigo)_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**_

_(Se eu um dia tiver coragem de dizer olá neste café)_

_**Say you will**_

_(Diga que você vai)_

_**Say you will marry me**_

_(Diga que você vai casar comigo)_

O casal saiu em direção à tenda, assim como os outros convidados, para que a festa começasse. Dançaram até se acabar, então a Sra. Granger disse que Hermione deveria jogar o buquê. Foi uma briga danada, mas quem acabou pegando foi Gina.

- Olha, Harry! Eu peguei o buquê! Eu peguei o buquê! – Gina gritava para o namorado com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ahn... Q-Que bom, Gina... Fico feliz por você – o garoto respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Hermione e Rony riam enquanto viam Harry ficar extremamente vermelho por conta do buquê que a namorada pegou.

- Sabe, se fosse comigo eu também ficaria sem reação – Rony disse, recebendo um olhar estranho de Hermione logo em seguida. – Quer dizer... Se fosse assim do nada. Tem que ter um preparo antes!

- Um preparo? – Hermione o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto segurava uma risada.

- Claro. Já fazia um tempo que eu estava pensando em te pedir em casamento, mas sempre me faltava coragem, sabe? Eu não tinha muita certeza de qual poderia ser a sua resposta. Então, o dia que você ficou brava comigo porque eu esqueci o nosso aniversário de namoro, eu fui para o meu quarto e pensei que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade. Acho que fiquei quase meia hora falando com o reflexo no espelho – admitiu. Hermione não conteve e soltou uma risada. – Não ria! Eu estou falando sério!

- Ok, ok – respondeu se controlando. – Mas como você não tinha certeza da minha resposta? Pensou que eu fosse recusar?

- No começo sim. Mas depois eu pensei melhor... Se estávamos juntos há quase um ano, você poderia conviver comigo para sempre também.

- Ótima linha de raciocínio – ela respondeu voltando a rir.

- Isso não tem graça, Hermione. Poxa, eu tinha medo de estar sendo meio precipitado e ao invés de te ter para sempre, te perder. Eu te amava demais.

- Amava? - ela perguntou séria arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Vou reformular a frase. Eu te amo demais. Amo mais do que tudo, mais que a mim mesmo.

- Eu também te amo mais do que tudo, Rony – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você não sabe como eu estou feliz por passar o resto da minha vida com você, Hermione.

- Tenho uma pequena ideia.

E então os dois se beijaram. Um dos primeiros beijos dos muitos que ainda viriam nesse felizes para sempre.

**_xxx_**

**N/A: **E aí! Primeira fic que eu posto aqui *O*

Já tinha postado em outro site, mas eu quis postar aqui também. É.

O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Deplorável? Repugnante?

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem uma review! :D  
_(juro que não tem perigo do seus dedos cairem)_

Então é isso aí!

Beeijos e até a próxima :*


End file.
